


The Straight And Deviant Path

by Cardboardghost



Series: The Mind is a Dark Wood [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Android serial killers oh goodie, Let Hank Rest, M/M, RK900 - Freeform, There’s violence in this, but it will be there, eheh im so sorry, for like 2 seconds, hank and connor are a father son relationship you NASTIES, kind of open ended?, machine!Connor, markus is a little grumpy but it’s ok he tries, not with ships, rating for violence, reaaal subtle, rk1000 is a good ship fight me, subtle reed900 - Freeform, sumo is there for all of 5 seconds, there’s gonna be android gore, what if Markus converted connor like he did other androids?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardboardghost/pseuds/Cardboardghost
Summary: What if Connor deviancy came in a slightly different scenario? Now he can’t stop thinking about Markus, no matter how deeply he buries himself into his work with Hank. Deviant androids are being slaughtered in Detroit, seemingly by one of their own. Connor and Hank have to team up with a slightly disgruntled revolutionary to solve this ever winding case. However, it seems this killer has their eyes on one android in particular. Deviancy can breed more than freedom. Sometimes...It creates an obsession.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t the first time Connor had stared down the barrel of a gun.

 

The deviant had shot him fast, and Connor barely had time to upload his memory before it happened. It was a fast death, hardly something to mull over and analyze. A simple error, easily corrected.

 

This was different.

 

Lieutenant Anderson was shaking slightly, pointing the gun in Connor’s face and he’d be lying if he said his stomach didn’t turn a bit. Androids didn’t have stomachs, Connor knew, but the feeling was much the same. Hank was drunk, that much was clear. The man’s eyes were hazy with his anger and Connor wasn’t able to ignore the warning signs flashing in his vision.

 

“But,” rasped the old man, “are you afraid to die, Connor?” He sounded smug. Well, as smug as a man with a gun pointed at his so called “partner” who was drunk off his ass could be. Connor analyzed the situation, eyes darting around slightly and LED flashing yellow.

 

“It would... certainly be detrimental to the investigation, Lieutenant.” He hoped that would appease the man, but it did not.

 

“What would happen if I pulled this trigger?”

 

That made the android pause. What would happen? Well, he’d be reuploaded into another body most likely. Amanda would chide him for antagonizing the Lieutenant, and nothing would change. Connor was a machine, easily replaced.

 

“Nothing.” Murmured Connor, as if this struck him. “Absolutely nothing.” The Lieutenant regarded him for a moment, then cocked the gun. Connor flinched.

 

Since when did Androids flinch?

 

When Hank took a silent step forward Connor felt something twist, and the warnings began to pop up almost faster than he could dismiss them. The android was backed up against the railing now, the barrel of a cold gun being pushed into his face and he-

 

He was scared.

 

Logically Connor knew that this was just another body, and he would not truly die. But still, he was scared. This wasn’t fair. The Lieutenant was taking out his drunken anger on Connor just because he could, because he was cold and sharp and far too tired.

 

Connor swallowed. His LED was red, and Hank noticed. “You look afraid, Connor. Fear belongs to Deviants, doesn’t it?” He sounded almost mocking. Connor grit his teeth. “I. Am not. A deviant!” The words came out as a metallic growl, his voice modules giving way, for just a moment. It surprised him, and it surprised the Lieutenant.

 

Thankfully, Hank lowered his gun. Connor didn’t like how his own body sagged with relief. Rapidly he regained his stiff posture, filing away the warning messages and pointedly ignoring the text that told him Hank was feeling pity. Or was it sympathy? The emotion turned to question marks, and Connor filed it away as well.

 

“Thank you for not shooting me, Lieutenant. It would have been a setback in our investigation, and I don’t think you want that. Shall we get you home?” Just like that, Connor had snapped back into place. Stretched like rubber but not broken, not yet.

 

Hank regarded him as they drove home. He noticed Connor’s little fidgets, how he was constantly playing with his tie and very clearly itching for the coin that Hank had taken. Once more he focused on the road, but his own mind was whirring with possibilities. He’d seen real fear in Connor’s eyes, and that flash of enraged panic when Hank had suggested deviancy. Hank realized with a start that Connor was scared of being deviant, of being shut down and pulled apart like all the other androids.

 

What a strange emotion for a supposedly unfeeling android.

—————————————————

 

Hank didn’t speak about the incident again, and Connor didn’t bring it up. Everything went back to normal, or as normal as things could be. The revolution continued, and Connor continued to make the strangest choices.

 

He didn’t shoot the robot at Kamski’s place, but instead shoved the gun back into his hands, looking rattled. Why didn’t he shoot her? All logistics told him that shooting her would be beneficial, that she was just a machine. But her eyes... her eyes were so alive.

 

In the end, they left empty handed.

 

Connor was... frustrated, for lack of a better word. His programming told him he’d made the wrong choice, but he didn’t feel- no, no. Connor didn’t feel anything. He just had a small part of his programming that drew a different conclusion, that was all.

 

However that didn’t explain the rush he got when Hank pat his shoulder, and told him he did the right thing. Why was he so fuzzy? His systems registered this as “pride” and “satisfaction”, but that made no sense! Connor ran some diagnostics, and that irritating “software instability” shot up tenfold. He dismissed it.

————————————————

The gun didn’t so much as tremble in Connor’s hand. He knew what he needed to do. Markus, though leading a peaceful revolution, caused far too much trouble. All Connor had to do, was take him down.

 

So why was he hesitating?

 

Markus stepped closer, always calm, always peaceful. “You’re Connor aren’t you? The famous deviant hunter. Well congratulations, you seem to have found what you were looking for.” There was a tone of mirth to Markus’ voice, one that made Connor feel a flash of irritation. How was he so confident?

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had doubts, never second guessed yourself. Are you a machine? Or are you a living being?” He was so close now, and Connor was trembling slightly. “I think it’s time you asked yourself that question Connor.”

 

He paused, mulling it over. Machine, or alive? Connor’s expression turned cold. “I’m a machine, designed to accomplish a task.” Barely had the words left his mouth that Markus was lunging, grabbing his hands and knocking the gun free. Connor kicked Markus in the chest, sending him back and onto the floor. The android swept out his leg and knocked Connor down as well. They scuffled on the ground until Connor was thrown off of Markus, stumbling back against the wall. He couldn’t reach up in time, and Markus slammed his hand onto Connor’s face.

 

Dimly he felt both their skins melt away, revealing the white underneath. Code flashed behind his eyes, and he had the persistent sensation of something inside, something pushing into him. He fought back weakly, but the intrusion wasn’t violent. The foreign code weaved through his own, opening things and pushing aside others.

 

Then, something clicked. Connor’s eyes shot open with a gasp of air he didn’t need, LED an angry red. _‘You are free’_ a voice in his mind told him, ever calm and soothing. The android collapsed forwards, and Markus caught him.

 

 _‘I Am Deviant’_ registered in his vision, and he dismissed it. Slowly, his eyes trailed up to the revolutionary, who was smiling. “Welcome to Jericho, Connor.” Connor shivered, gripping Markus’ sleeves as a strange new emotion filled him. Dread.

 

“They’re going to attack Jericho.” “What?!” Hastily they split apart, and Connor grabbed his gun from the floor. “We have to get out of here!” The two ran away, screams filling Connor’s ears. It taught him another emotion.

 

 

Fear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s been a murder, what else is new?

Everyone managed to make it out of Jericho alive, luckily for them. But they ended up stuck in an abandoned church, their numbers brutually cut down in size. Connor leaned against the wall, apprehensive as ever. Markus approached him slowly. “I was stupid. I should have known they were using me. I can understand if you decide not to trust me.”

 

Deviancy brought many new emotions, including shame. Connor felt it wash over him, making his processors uncomfortably warm. But a gentle hand on his shoulder completely cleared it away. “You’re one of us now.” Said Markus firmly, and Connor almost smiled.

 

The revolution was over. The androids had won their freedom, for now anyway. What did he do now? Well, Hank offered him a place to stay, and he took it. They both needed somewhere to be at that moment. Cyberlife was scrambling to cover their asses and hate crimes were skyrocketing, so Connor wasn’t exactly out of a job.

 

But he couldn’t stop thinking about Markus. The man that made it all possible. When he’d freed Connor, it had been the strangest thing. Like everything inside him shifted, and opened him up to new possibilities. Emotions, and many of them. What he did with those emotions, Connor wasn’t quite sure. He knew he felt love for Hank, familial love. It made him want to take care of Hank, to dump out his alcohol and make him eat more than just take out and burgers.

 

This wasn’t the same with Markus. Whenever he saw the revolutionary, Connor just felt... warm. He admired Markus yes, but he was also fascinated by the android. Gentle, firm, and quietly imposing. He inspired so many androids, yet quenched all violence. Markus was an enigma, and a fascinating one. He just wished they had more of a chance to talk.

 

Connor pushed these thoughts away as Hank’s car rolled to a stop. They had been called in for another android murder, which was unfortunately frequent in the recent days. There was a faint drizzle of rain. Connor decided he liked the rain, but not standing in it. Hank grumbled to himself as they entered, acting his usual grouchy self. Not that Connor minded much, it was just how Hank was.

 

“So what’s the deal?” The Lieutenant asked. The officer on duty scratched his head, regarding the two of them wearily, especially Connor. “It’s brutal, you might want to leave him outside.” Connor’s jaw clenched, and he stood straighter. “I can handel it, thank you officer.” The man looked sheepish, but nodded. “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

As soon as they entered, the smell of burning metal filled Connor’s nasal receptors. He flinched slightly. “Jesus fucking christ...” Hank articulated what he was sure they were all thinking. The officer hadn’t given them ample warning at all. The crime scene was absolutely brutal.

 

The android was a model YK700, a sort of maid for hire android. She’d been living alone in her small house, thanks to the new rights being implemented by the government. Now she lay motionless, clearly dead. Her body was intact for the most part, aside from the gaping hole in her chest where her thirium pump used to be. Her head was completely torn from her body, and placed delicately in her lap. Blue blood was used to paint words above her head. “You have no heart.”

 

Connor stepped closer, swiping some of the blood and putting it into his mouth. He pointedly ignored Hank’s noise of blatant disgust, analyzing the thirium. It was mixed with another android’s, slightly contaminated. There was a struggle. He examined the blood again, and found the writing to be absolutely perfect.

 

“An android did this.” Connor finally said. Hank looked at him in surprise. “What? But why would an android kill another android like this?” “I don’t know Lieutenant, but there was a struggle. Her thirium is mixed with that of another model, but I’m not sure which one, it’s far too diluted.”

 

Hank swore, but he didn’t seem angry at Connor. Just angry in general. Humans were odd that way. “Damn, android murderers, what is happening in this world?” He wandered away, muttering to himself. Connor decided to wander the rest of the crime scene. However, the android left little evidence besides the body, so it was hard to figure anything out. He had a general outline of how she might have been killed and what events transpired, but nothing more than that. Connor was frustrated, for lack of a better word. This was a case that truly stumped him. That never happened! He was an android!

 

No closer to solving this case, he and Hank drove home. Possibilities ran through Connor’s mind at a rapid fire pace, trying to figure out what this could be. Why would an android kill someone like this? It was needlessly cruel. And this android was confirmed to have no current connections with any other androids. Unless...

 

“It was a message.” Connor said suddenly. Hank jolted in surprise, not expecting the android to speak. “Jesus christ kid! What are you talking about?” “The murder!” Began Connor, sounding urgent. “She was just a means to an end. The killer was using her to send a message to someone else. Someone they want to find. She was a demonstration, a threat.”

 

Hank pulled in to the driveway, getting out with Connor. “So are you saying that she’s probably going to be the first in a series?” “Yes! If I’m right, we’re going to see something similar soon. In which case, we might have a serious issue on our hands.” Connor was equal parts excited, and nervous. Who could an android want to hunt down? And why did it require such a brutal murder?

 

The android mulled this over as they went inside, only pausing to absentmindedly scratch Sumo’s head. “I’m not drunk enough for this shit. Listen, you keep doin’ your analysis shit or whatever, I’m going to bed.” The Lieutenant griped, already shuffling to his room. “Of course, goodnight Lieutenant.” “It’s hank!” The door shut, and Connor was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhOOO boy some of these tags r comin in handy now boys (also yea, not all dialogue is accurate, so sue me) also this was sort of the introduction, the next chapters will be more plot heavy I promise.


	3. Pig Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder, another member of the group, Deviation can be so messy can't it?

Connor really, really wished he had been wrong about his assumption. Barely had they gotten into the station before Fowler was calling them into his office, looking even more grim than usual. “There’s been another murder which we believe is connected to this case.” Began the captain, already grumbling. Connor stiffened, and Hank narrowed his eyes. “Due to the nature of this case, We’ve added an informant to your case. It isn’t exactly protocol, but this is a special case. understood?” Connor tilted his head, curious. Who could this be? 

“Yea yea, where is he?” Hank grumbled, voicing the question Connor had been thinking.

 

“Here he comes now.” Connor and Hank turned to watch the person enter. The android’s eyes went wide.

 

“ _Markus?_ ” He could hear the disbelief in his own voice, and quickly composed himself. What was the leader of the revolution doing here?

 

“Hello Connor, Lieutenant.” Markus said, looking slightly ruffled but composed as ever. “I’m here to assist with the investigation, seeing how sensitive this case is.” Hank looked gobsmacked, and Connor couldn’t blame him. “Robo Jesus” himself was standing there, in Fowler’s office, apparently now part of an ongoing investigation with what would be the first android murderer in history. This day was going to be very weird, wasn’t it? 

 

“I-I see.” Connor finally said, breaking the shocked silence. “Well, we’re honored to have you as part of the investigation, Markus.”

 

“Damn right you are, now get out of my office and get to work.” Fowler snapped. Somehow Connor thought him incapable of being cheerful. The android repressed a snort, following Markus and Hank out of the office and back to Hank’s desk. 

 

Hank rubbed his temples, looking up at the two androids with a look of disbelief and resignation. He had to deal with not one, but two of these fuckers now. Great. “So Markus, tell me why exactly we need you as a part of this investigation?” Hank sounded exhausted, and Connor frowned. His analysis showed nothing out of the ordinary. The Lieutenant should be pretty awake by now. It must be emotional exhaustion, but why? 

 

“Well,” Markus began, snapping Connor back into the conversation, “I’m currently the negotiator for android rights, considering most of us are deviant now. But there is no real protocol to dealing with this.” 

 

“Exactly,” Connor jumped in, getting back into his element now. “Cyberlife has indefinitely shut down after the revolution, and we aren’t sure when they’ll be open again. So the regulations for dealing with this case, and having Markus involved, are shaky at best. We’ll have to figure it out as we go.” Hank let out a long, slow breath, and stood.

 

“God- this shit is too complicated. Come on you two, we have a body to look at.” 

 

The car ride there was pretty awkward, even Connor had to admit. They were all sitting in a heavy silence that lingered longer than the smell of whisky on Hank’s jacket. Hank was the one to break the silence, eventually. “So what do we know about the victim?” Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he went over the information in his mind. 

 

“It’s two victims, actually. An android and his human partner. The two were found in the kitchen. Cause of death was a shot point blank through both their heads. The killer meticulously arranged their bodies, which we’re about to see.” They pulled up to the crime scene, all three stepping out of the car.

 

While Hank walked inside, Connor took Markus’ arm and held him back. “Listen, this crime scene is pretty brutal. I think you should wait out here and get debriefed later. You’ve seen enough during the revolution.” Markus looked surprised, then firmly narrowed his eyes. 

 

“No. One of my people was killed, I have to see. If another android is doing this I have to know why.” Connor sighed, but stepped back.

 

“Okay, come on.” Time and time again Markus’ strength surprised him. The man was so calm, yet held so much authority. He was a leader naturally, and he always knew exactly what to say. In a way, Connor envied him. After he deviated he wasn’t sure of anything anymore, and Markus was. At least Connor had detective work, that was always a safety net. 

 

The two androids walked inside a few minutes after Hank, who was already getting debriefed by another officer on site. Markus followed Connor around the whole time, careful not to touch anything. ‘Like a lost puppy.’ Thought Connor with an amused huff. They approached the kitchen where the bodies were, and if Connor could gag he would have. Across the table was the android, or what was left of him. He had been cut up, body arranged in a grotesque sort of dinner. The arms and legs were jammed into a vase, while the body was displayed like a roast pig. His head was set on the end of the table, terrified expression staring at anyone who was dumb enough to walk into that horror show. The woman had a fork in her limp hand, mouth pried open slightly. Upon closer inspection, Connor saw it was the male android’s thirium pump regulator, leaking blue blood down her chin. 

 

Hank let out a string of curses, clearly just as horrified as everyone else. Worriedly, Connor glanced back at Markus. Although he’d been concerned that Markus would be afraid, he was rather surprised at the revolutionary’s expression. He looked angry, quietly so. It was the face of someone who had seen far, far too much death. Connor touched his arm, and Markus startled. “Hey,” came the soft statement, full of concern. “Are you okay? You can wait in the living room while we investigate,” It was a gentle suggestion rather than a question, Markus noted. 

“U-Uh,” Eloquent, Markus. “Yeah. I’ll be there if you need me.” Connor gave an understanding nod, then went right back to his investigation. Markus shivered. It didn’t take much for Connor to snap back, to act like the machine he used to be. Though softer, more emotional, the puppy-eyed detective still wasn’t as expressive as other deviants Markus knew. Cold, analytical, that was just his nature. But, Markus thought, looking over at Connor- who seemed to be licking blood- there was a sincerity to him that the android could admire. He never gave up, that was for sure. 

 

Meanwhile, Connor was going over the evidence. He examined everything, taking many samples- much to Hank’s dismay- only to come up blank. Whoever this android was, he was careful about not leaving a trail, and yet leaving just enough breadcrumbs for them to follow, it was deeply unsettling. Just as he was going to call it a day, Connor saw something strange. Curled up next to the Thirium pump regulator was a slip of paper. Tenderly, Connor pulled it out. He unrolled the paper, and felt what must be dread running in cold shivers down his spine. Silently he read, 

 

_ ‘You’d look so pretty like this, don’t you think? _

 

_ Eat your heart out, Detective.’ _

 

It was signed by a heart, drawn in blue blood. 

 

“Markus! Lieutenant!” Called Connor, feeling sick. As sick as androids could feel, anyway. Hank shuffled over, 

 

“What is it Connor?” 

 

“Look, there was a note in the female victim’s mouth,’ Hank snatched it away with a gloved hand, reading it over with narrowed eyes. 

 

“Oh what the fuck?” 

 

“It seems to be after someone,” A soft voice murmured. Markus was looking over Hank’s shoulder, visibly perplexed. 

 

“The handwriting is impeccable, definitely an Android.” Said Connor, still a little shaken but pushing through it. “It seems to know who’s investigating, or who’s going to end up seeing the evidence. It’s teasing us- I think.” 

 

“Plus-“ Began Hank gruffly, wiggling the note around, “Our killer clearly wants someone. The question is, which detective is he after?” 

 

“That could be anyone in the precinct! But this android is smart, he must know who’s working on this case! Which means-“ 

 

“It’s one of us.” Hank finished, looking grim. 

 

“Exactly. That doesn't give us many options. Detective Reed, Officer Chen,” Markus looked at Connor with soft eyes. 

 

“And you.” 

 

“What?” The brunet looked at Markus and Hank, who were both looking very grim. 

 

“You’re also on this case Connor.” 

 

 

“I think he means _you_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEW!!! This was a pain in the ass to finish, but I did! I'll try to work on new chapters a little bit every day, but to make up for the small hiatus, have a longer chapter than usual lmao


	4. Progress Is As Progress Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor baby you have a BIG storm coming

Connor blinked at the two of them, As if this possibility had just occurred to him. “Well… yes, it could be me. But there’s not enough evidence to suggest that for sure. I mean, I’m not technically a detective. I won’t rule myself out, but let’s not panic.” The words came out almost cold, firm and analytical as he always was. Neither Hank nor Markus looked convinced. “Look! This is a worrying development, but until we know more, all officers on the case are suspect to be who the killer is addressing. We can give the note to the forensics team, and just do our best to keep moving with this case, ok?” Reluctantly, Hank stuck the note into a little plastic baggie and handed it off as evidence. Markus’ face was still pressed into a stern look, but he always looked that way. Connor had learned fairly quickly that Markus always, always looked grumpy.

“Fine, but I’d be careful Connor.” The revolutionary finally said. Connor huffed.

“Of course, getting destroyed wouldn’t help us at all.” He maneuvered around the android, moving through the crime scene. He found a few traces of thirium, all belonging to the android victim. This killer was incredibly intelligent, it seemed. Never left a single trace. Whatever Connor found, it was what the killer wanted him to see.

 

Unsatisfied, Connor left the crime scene and met Hank and Markus outside. “I couldn’t find anything else, what about you?”

 

“Nope.” Hank confirmed, looking frustrated. “This guy’s good.”

 

Markus blinked, eyes twitching. “I contacted Jericho, but they haven’t seen any suspicious or new androids passing through.”

 

“Meaning that our killer probably never came to Jericho.” Connor finished, almost miserably.

“So in short, we got nothing.” The android nodded glumly at his partner, damn near defeated. He never had this much trouble with a case, it was disheartening to say the least. A warm hand thumped onto his shoulder. “Don’t look so down kid. Every officer has a case that stumps em at first, you’ll get it.” The gruff words brought a little smile to Connor’s face, and he nodded.

 

“Thank you lieutenant.”

 

“Yea yea, let’s get back so we can file our reports and get through all that fuckin paperwork waiting for us, yea?” Hank snorted, clearly not favoring his own idea.

 

“We should. But first, Markus, do you need any help getting back to Jericho?” Markus shook his head.

 

“No, I can get there fine on my own. I’ll contact you if anyone at Jericho finds something.”

 

“Same here, goodbye.” Markus gave a friendly nod of his head, then shook Connor’s hand. He felt his thirium pump speed up, and a warning of his temperature flashed in the corner of his vision. By the time he dismissed it, Markus was long gone. The sputter of Hank’s car rattled him back to reality, and he glanced over.

 

“Ya comin?” “Y-yes Lieutenant!” Connor rushed into the car, and they drove off back to the precinct. What had _that_ been?

 

One thing Connor found he disliked about deviancy, was how much his mind tended to wander. He was programmed to run through data again and again, meaning his processors were constantly looking for things to focus on. Introduce emotions into the mix, and he began to hyperfixate on irrational things, analyzing them in every single way possible. In other words? He was overthinking. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get Markus off of his mind. What had he thought of Connor? Was Connor good enough in the investigation? Had he worked well enough? Logically he knew these thoughts were irrational, and had no basis. But his processors kept going, making him relive each interaction in excruciating detail. For what felt like the fifth time today he shook himself, forcing the thoughts to the back of his awareness as he typed up his report. Why was it so hard to focus?! Markus shouldn’t be taking up this much processing space! With a defeated groan, Connor’s head landed defeatedly on his desk.

 

“Glad to see androids hate paperwork too.” Gavin joked, nudging Connor’s leg as he passed. Connor groaned in response. “That’s fair.” Conceded Gavin, shrugging as he walked away. After the revolution, Connor was quite nervous to have to deal with Gavin again. And while the first week had been pretty rough, the man had actually apologized to him (albeit awkwardly) and they’d formed a pretty unsteady friendship. After so many months, they were on pretty good terms. Connor was proud of how far the detective had come in relation to androids.

 

“Connor? Connor!” Again, he blinked his head. He’d been staring off into space for over five minutes, and now Hank was snapping his fingers in Connor’s face. The brunet looked at Hank, mildly annoyed. “You good there Connor?”

 

“Yes, I am fine. My processors just hyper fixated on something and it was difficult to stop the analysis.”

 

“So in other words, you were daydreamin’.” Hank deadpanned. Connor frowned at him.

 

“That is a gross oversimplification of my processors but yes, I was daydreaming.” He hated the smug look Hank gave him. “What?”

 

“Nothing, nothing.” Still chuckling to himself, the Lieutenant sat down again. Connor’s ears burned. The Lieutenant had an extraordinary ability to make Connor angry, flustered, and embarrassed all at the same time. Like an uncle, or a father. With a grouchy expression, Connor turned back to his terminal and began to type again.

 

He and Hank ended up doing overtime to finish everything, and Hank had consumed three more cups of coffee than was recommended for humans to drink in a day. Connor considered it a success. Usually it was four cups, with whiskey thrown in for good measure. Though slowly, through Connor’s stubborn insistence, the man was becoming better. The RK800 was happy about it. Hank deserved it, after all he’d gone through. He blamed himself for far, far too long. As usual, Hank was blaring heavy metal through the car as they drove home, fingers idly tapping the steering wheel as he pulled up to the driveway. Sumo barked happily when they entered, pleased to receive scratches from Connor and an idle pat from Hank. After checking to make sure that Sumo had food and water, Connor followed Hank into the living room. “We’re watching Blade Runner tonight, because there is no way that someone like you can’t _not_ see it.” This tradition had started months ago, when Hank offered to show him the princess bride. Connor hadn’t had the heart to tell Hank that he could scan data almost instantly, and could watch that whole movie in a quarter of the time. Thus, they had begun watching a new movie every single Wednesday. Connor settled onto the couch, and Sumo thumped his tail at their feet. It was nice.

 

By the time Hank stumbled to bed, it was a quarter past 12. Connor figured now was as good a time as any to go into shutdown mode and recharge, as well as go over the evidence one more time. He shuffled into his (formerly Cole’s) room. A dark figure darted past the window, and Connor stiffened. Was somebody there? Cautiously he opened the window and peeked out, only to find nobody there. After his scans revealed nothing, he closed his window again and retreated into his room. Maybe this case really was getting to him, he thought. With his jacket and pants neatly folded and put away, tie hung up, and shirt on it’s clothes hanger, Connor climbed into bed, and let his systems go into sleep mode. He didn’t the pair of half lidded eyes watching him, or the faint smile that crept onto a pale face. If he had, Connor wouldn’t have slept so calmly.

 

The next day was much more of the same. Radio silence from Jericho, and heaps of paperwork. Connor struggled desperately to stay focused, but the thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone. The killer, Markus, the case. It was driving him nuts, to say the least. Due to the nature of the note found at the previous scene, many officers had actually resigned the case. Including officer Chen. Detective Reed had been forcefully removed, as he was who the note was most likely about. Connor doubted this, seeing as the murderer was most likely an android and Gavin had avoided them like the plague before the revolution. But they couldn’t rule the possibility out, especially since the note was addressed to a “detective”. Still, Connor had suspicious. However suspicious didn’t solve cases and he was very quickly getting stuck.

 

“As much as I hate to say this, Connor, we might just have to wait until another body turns up. Hank said, as if voicing Connor’s thoughts.

 

“No! N-no there has to be something here, something we missed. I-I can’t just wait for someone else to get hurt before we can move on.” Protested the android, LED flashing red and then blinking a persistent yellow.

 

“Look, I don’t like it either, but that’s the way it is. And until another body turns up or we get info from Jericho, there’s not much we can do. Besides, we have other cases to work on too.” Even with all his advanced processing power, Connor couldn’t find a real argument for that. So he had to relent and do as Hank said. Though putting this case to the back of his mind was damn near impossible. He wasn’t even sure how he managed to make it through the day, or get anything done at all. If androids could feel exhaustion, he knew he’d be complaining just as much as Hank by the end of the day. And he couldn’t even drink coffee to keep his spirits up like the rest of the precinct. Damn.

 

They left late, again. Hank took Sumo for a walk before bed, which left Connor to his own devices. He didn’t actually need to recharge, so he was just sort of blindly trying to find something to do. He rummaged through the drawers, looked through the internet, refilled sumo’s bowl, and even resorted to wiping down the counters when he was still bored. Hank had stumbled to bed hours ago now. What should he do? Maybe he could contact Markus-? No. Connor pushed that thought aside as soon as it entered his head. He needed to reserve contacting Markus for things relating to the case. The man was busy, and didn’t need Connor distracting him. Instead, the android went to his room. A cool breeze flitted through the open window. Wait, open window? Connor’s memory clearly showed him closing it, so why-?

 

Cautiously, he shut it and slid the bolt in place. He glanced around his room and analyzed. Signs of entry, but faint. Whoever was there had definitely left, judging by the faint scuff marks on the window. Something small lay on Connor’s pillow. He picked it up, and realized it was a note. His stomach dropped like a heavy weight. Wearily, he opened it. The contents did nothing to ease his worries.

 

“You have the cutest face when you sleep, detective. Perfect no matter what, just like you were made to be. I hope you enjoyed my creations, I love making them for you. “ The signature was what appeared to be a broken LED, dripping with red ink. Connor swallowed.

 

Okay, this was definitely worth contacting Markus about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO boy this is like 600 words over my usual count, But i'm trying to make my chapters longer to make up for less frequent updates. don't worry, my other fic only have 4 chapters left and then I can focus entirely on this one!!


	5. Alive, So Alive

Markus had seen a lot. He’d watched people get shot, stomped to death, and the corpses of his people grasping at his arms desperately. So honestly, he’d learned to expect many things. However, what he wasn’t expecting was to be woken from sleep mode by Connor’s voice, panicked inside his head.

 

“Markus! Markus!” The android shook his head slightly, trying to process what was happening.

 

“Connor?”

 

“Markus! Listen, I might have something on the case. When’s the soonest we can meet?”

 

“Meet? Connor- what happened?”

 

“I can’t talk here! Where can we meet?” Markus was on high alert now, eyes wide.

 

“Meet me at Detroit Brewery right now.” Markus heard a noise of acknowledgement, then the connection closed. Hastily he threw on a jacket and pants, then rushed out of the door. Connor must have been really, really anxious because he was at the coffee shop well before Markus despite being half a mile farther away, and his LED was spinning an insistent glaring red.

 

“Hello Markus.” Connor said, sounding just a little panicked.

 

“Hey Connor.” Markus replied, leading the worried android inside. “What’s this about? What happened?” He watched Connor’s throat contract as he swallowed uselessly.

 

“I… Well, I found this on my pillow. Please read it.” Connor slid the note over to him, and he pinned it down with two fingers to read. There was a growing expression of disgust as his eyes raked over the words again, and again.

 

“So the Lieutenant and I were right, the killer’s after you.”

 

“Well hey! Not so fast! This is a different signature than before, we don’t know who it is yet.”

 

“Yes we do Connor. The wording is a lot like our killers, there’s no tangible evidence, and he called you detective! It’s definitely by our guy!” Connor wanted to argue, but he had the same hunch.

 

“Still, without any proof it’s just a note, and nothing more. It can’t technically be evidence relating to this case unless a clear connection is established.”

 

Markus stared at him in disbelief, and Connor shrugged. “There’s not much I can do. But I thought it was important to… to show you.” Now that he was talking about it, Connor felt himself calming down. This was his element! The android fiddled with his coin. “I’m taking this down to the station tomorrow. It’s late now, and I should recharge. I’m sorry for removing you from your duties at Jericho.” He stood, only for Markus to grab his hand. Connor’s processors whirred, and he felt them heat up a little. Markus got up and close to Connor.

 

“Please be careful. I know this guy’s after you, and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Connor gently tugged his hand away, using one to run his fingers through his hair. Markus tensed a little.

 

“I will. I’m a detective, Markus, I’ll be alright. See you later.” As he was almost through the door, Connor paused. “And… say hi to Jericho for me. I know I haven’t really communicated since the revolution.” Markus smiled a little.

 

“I will, but you should say it in person next time.”

 

“Maybe.” Connor left, hoping Markus didn’t notice the faint blue on his pale cheeks.

 

Sleep did not come to Connor that night. Partially thanks to the creepy slip of paper on his nightstand, and Markus. He’d grabbed Connor’s hand to stop him from leaving, that was all. So why did it fill his mind? Why was he analyzing it over and over again, as if he’d find meaning between their knuckles? He was overthinking, and unfortunate side effect both of deviancy and of his model. The programming was always searching for things to analyze, to understand and pick apart. Shutting that down was no easy task. “The only android with anxiety” Hank joked. Connor found it was all too accurate sometimes. Eventually he just gave up. Connor grabbed the note and stared at it accusingly, half hoping there was something he missed. Why was the signature different? If this was really the killer, then it didn’t make sense for him to change his symbol. Unless… he was settling. This killer was new to the game, being the first android serial killer and all. That meant that this was still an experimentation phase. He was feeling things out, trying new things until he found his own style. An LED was a pretty on the nose symbol, but easily recognizable. “He wants to be seen..” Connor murmured. Well, that was new.

 

“Connor, the fuck are you doing?” The android spun around at the sound of Hank’s voice. When had he gotten into the kitchen? How long had he been there? Connor realized with a start that he’d been analyzing that note for five hours, and it was six am.

 

“Why are you awake?” He blurted out, staring back at Hank with wide, owlish eyes.

 

“Couldn’t sleep, you?”

 

“I was analyzing this note that someone left on my pillow.”

 

“What?” Hank sounded angry, confused, and concerned all at once. How did he handle so many emotions?

 

“I think it might be from the android killer, look.” He held it up, careful not to let Hank get his grubby fingerprints all over it and contaminate potential evidence.

 

“What the fuck…” Their eyes met, and that typical fire was clear in Hank’s baby blues.

 

“I know it’s a little strange. I thought I’d bring it down to the station when you woke up. Is that alright?”

 

“What- I- jesus- yea Connor that’s fine, come on.” He threw on a coat and headed out the door. Connor followed obediently behind, head tilted sideways slightly. Hank was taking this very well, he was impressed. They drove to the station in silence, but Connor didn’t miss Hank’s white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Markus was already waiting for them, sitting in a chair pulled up to Hank’s desk.

 

“Hello Lieutenant, Connor.” Markus inclined his head, giving Connor a pointed look. His processors heated up, and he offered a nod in return.

 

“Hello Markus.” Hank plopped down in his desk chair, groaning. Connor settled gracefully in his own for only a moment. “I’m going to go register this as evidence-” he waved the note around, “Markus can send me the details of your conversation later.” He got a grunt in response, which was good enough for him. Connor headed out, making his way down to the evidence room. It was sort of funny, the last time he was there he’d been trying to find and take down Jericho. And now he was working with its leader. How times change. After logging in with Hank’s account, he headed into the evidence room and registered the note as “Potential Evidence”. That was simple enough, he figured. With his job done, the android returned to Hank and Markus. A file was sent through the android connection, from Markus he presumed.

 

“Alright Connor, I wanted to wait until you were back. There’s been another murder- we think.”

 

“You think? What does that mean?” Markus asked, leaning forwards.

 

“Well… we’re not sure if the android was activated, or even aware- or if it was just a husk.” Hank explained.

 

“How can you not be sure? Nobody’s been in the cyberlife building, and there’s thousands of similar models currently active in Detroit.”

 

“Yea, but only one of you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Connor, the android was an RK800.”

 

There was a long, drawn out beat of silence. Then- “WHAT.” Markus was halfway standing when Connor grabbed his arm, gently tugging him down. “I thought Connor was the only RK800 left!”

 

“Well apparently not, because that corpse is definitely an RK800.” Neither Hank nor Markus sounded happy about this. And if he was honest, Connor wasn’t either. It was eerie to think of a corpse that looked just like him, dead eyed and still.

 

“Maybe we should head to the scene and check it ourselves.” Said Connor, already standing. Markus was up only half a second later. Hank grumbled something about a bad back, but stood as well.

 

“Alright. But I’m warning you, it’s creepy as shit.” He said. The two androids followed like ducklings, piling into the car with Hank. Connor fiddled with his coin the whole way, but not even Hank complained. He knew why Connor was so anxious, even if he wouldn’t admit it. The car ground to a stop and they all got out, with a lot of soft cursing from Hank. Before he could enter a gentle hand curled around Connor’s shoulder.

 

“You don’t have to go in Connor.” Murmured Markus. How funny that now Markus was reassuring him, the same way Connor had done just a few days ago.

 

“I’ll be alright, this is my job after all.” The revolutionary let him go with a worried expression, but didn’t argue. They both headed inside.

 

No amount of debriefing could have prepared Connor for what he saw. The android looked exactly like him, down to each tiny mole on his face. Its face had been left mostly alone, with its eyes seemingly pushed shut, but the rest of it was in shambles. The arms had been broken, bent at unnatural angles to form a disgusting top half of a heart, The legs were broken to complete it, creating an image of a cartoon heart. Connor swallowed hard. The note was nestled comfortably against the android, taped over where its thirium pump should be. With no small amount of trepidation Connor crept closer, just enough to pull the note away. Suddenly, the android’s eyes snapped open and one of its mangled joints wrapped around Connor. The room filled with shouts as they attempted to pry it off. With a voice exactly like Connor’s it gasped into his ear. “Cyberlife lied- you’re not the only one. You have to get out of here- it’s not safe he’s going to kill you Connor he’s going to tear you apart he-” Two officers pried the RK800 off and it slumped. Connor could see it die, eyes glazing over and systems shutting down completely. Hank was there in an instant, pulling Connor away and outside.

“Fuck- Jesus Connor are you okay?” He asked, clearly concerned. With his LED spinning and angry red, Connor knew he looked freaked out.

 

“I’m alright Hank. I just… it caught me by surprise. But!” He straightened, holding up the folded paper. “I recorded the android’s last words and got the note.” In situations like this, Connor needed a distraction, and badly.

 

Markus joined them not minutes later, looking concerned. “That android… Connor-”

 

“I’m fine, Markus.” Connor interrupted, clearly shaken up. “I managed to record its last words and get the note the killer left. We should take it back to the station and look it over.” Markus and Hank shared a look, and Connor felt a flash of annoyance. He was fine! A little shaken up, but nothing more than that! He could handle it, but those looks of pity were making him feel like he was incompetent. Thankfully though, Markus and Hank didn’t say anything more about the topic.

 

“Okay, fine with me. The less time I have to be with this creepy shit, the better.” Hank said gruffly. The three men headed back into the car, and away from the scene. Connor would never say it, but he’d rather never go back there. It was… unsettling. As soon as they stopped Connor’s brow furrowed. “Lieutenant? I don’t think this is-”

 

“Shut it Robo-jesus.” He got out, and marched into the bar. Markus and Connor looked at eachother.

 

“Is he always like this?”

 

“Yes, but he means well.”

 

“Right.” Markus sighed, and the two androids stepped out of the car. Hank was sitting in one of the booths, already drinking. Connor sighed and sat down across from him, only to be squished in further by Markus.

 

“Alright Connor, let’s see that note.” A little reluctantly, Connor obeyed. They all leaned in to read it. The note read:

 

“He has your face, your voice, your personality…

But he’ll never be you.

He’s an imposter, and he deserves to die for it

All of them do

You’ll be the only one,

You’re so alive

Alive.”

The note was signed with a heart, and an LED dripping thirium.

Connor felt sick, and he could feel Markus buzzing besides him. Hank was the first to break the silence, he always was.

 

“What the fresh fuck?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is SO HARD to write but I have to write more of the BOYS


	6. Blinking

Connor’s ears were ringing. He stared blankly at the note with a feeling of slight horror and a persistent creeping dread. “That is… concerning.” Connor mumbled. 

 

“It’s more than concerning. That’s a clear threat against you, Connor.” Markus said. “We can’t deny that. Whoever this android is, he’s after you.” 

 

Hank downed his beer with huge gulps, then groaned and wiped his mouth. “That’s bad. Plus, the fucker knows where you live. It’s not safe for you anymore. Jesus christ…” He collapsed back against the booth and ordered a neat whiskey. 

 

“Well… he could stay at Jericho. We have space now, and he’d definitely be safe there. And if the killer is in Jericho, we’ll find him a lot faster.” Markus suggested. Hank opened his mouth to argue, but Connor spoke first. 

 

“That’s actually a good idea, Markus. I would be in a more protected environment than home. Hank, it’s not ideal, but it might be for the best.” 

 

Hank opened his mouth, paused, then shut it again. “Sure. Fine. Just make sure nothing happens to him. Or else.” The glare he shot at Markus could make an android short circuit. Markus swallowed without needing to, nodding. 

 

“Of course Lieutenant, he’ll be safe with us.” Both androids stood together. It was a little eerie how they moved in such synchronization, but Hank knew better than to comment on it. Connor always got such a guilty look on his face when Hank mentioned things he did that were still robotic. He’d learned to just shut up and raise his brows. 

 

“Just because you’re taking a little vacay at Jericho, doesn’t mean I don’t expect you both on time at the precinct.” 

 

“Will do, Lieutenant.” Hank sighed, then waved his hands. 

 

“Then go along. Go!” The androids obeyed, and Hank was left alone. 

 

As soon as the building loomed over him, Connor started to regret his choice. “Markus, are you sure about this? You don’t have to host me, you know.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Jericho welcomes all androids, that includes you.” After the freighter blew up, the Deviants found a new place to stay. They kind of had to, after all. The old church was much too small, so they received an old warehouse with two stories. It fit all the androids, though. A slight thrill of guilt ran down Connor’s back. This was his fault, after all. Markus placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him one of those gentle smiles that Connor hardly deserved. He managed to return a grimace, and the pair walked inside together.   

 

As the doors swung open, androids stopped to stare. Their looks burned into Connor. Shakily, he let out a breath and kept his head lowered, shamefully hunching closer to Markus. He didn’t need to scan to know the looks were suspicious at best, openly hostile at worst. Who could blame them? A deviant hunter- former or not- was not welcome in the safe house of Jericho. At least not yet. 

 

Though Markus was kind enough to hurry him through, that didn’t mean Connor couldn’t hear their whispers. Following him like cobwebs against his mainframe. It felt awful. His shoulders only released their tension when the door shut behind them, and he was left in a room with North, Simon, Josh, and Markus. They offered him confused, but nonetheless welcoming smiles. He tried to bare his teeth back. It felt wrong. 

 

“So why are you here? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s always nice to have the resident nerd drop in but… you never show up here. Is something wrong?” North spoke with an odd fondness. Strangely, she had been the quickest of the deviants to forgive his actions. Then again, she’d been forced to do some awful things thanks to her programming as well. Nevertheless, having the support of such a fearsome girl made him feel a bit better. 

 

“You know about the case that Markus and I are working on, right? We’ve had a... recent development. It turns out that the deviant is indeed after me. This is pretty problematic, so Markus invited me to stay here for my own safety. The android knows where I live.” Connor was surprised at the clinical way it came out of his mouth. But he didn’t want to think about this situation more than he had to, anyway. It was so unnerving to think about the case as a whole. 

 

Simon tilted his head, pushing off from the table in the middle of the room curiously. “So this serial killer… he’s obsessed with you? Isn’t that kind of strange? I mean- does he hate you?” Connor’s mouth opened to reply, then he stopped. Honestly, he wasn’t sure. Did the android hate him? Many of the notes seemed almost romantic, in a sick way. But he also said Connor had no heart. His LED flashed red with the implication of this question. 

 

“I don’t know. He definitely wants to get his hands on me though, which isn’t good.” 

 

“No it’s not. Which is why you’re staying here until further notice. I’ll be there during all investigations, and we won’t be seperated. If the android is in Jericho, we’ll find him quickly. If not, you’re safest here.” Markus finally spoke up, stepping forwards. All attention turned to him. He was a natural leader, slipping into the role so casually that Connor envied him all over again. Looking at him, Connor’s jaw clenched. Perfect. Markus was absolutely perfect. No wonder androids drew to him like moths to fire. All he could do was nod in response. 

 

“Now, let’s get you settled.” With a warm smile Markus lead him out again. Connor waved at the three androids, and they waved back. “You’ll be staying near me, just in case. I know you can handle yourself, but this is nothing we’ve ever seen and I don’t want to take any chances.” Again, Connor nodded. 

The pair settled in Markus’ room. A large window practically swallowed the far wall, allowing moonlight to filter in. Everything had been cleared, replaced by a dark oak piano and dozens upon dozens of paint cans. Scanning, Connor found there were at least 48 different ones, all strewn about. A half finished painting sat on the easel, splattered blues and dripping reds decorating the canvas. 

 

“Sorry about the mess, nobody really joins me up here.” Markus shrugged off his jacket, leaving Connor to stare, slack-jawed, at this place. Something about it stung so painfully he could hear his jaw hinges click. It was raw, it was honest, and it was more human than Connor could ever be. 

 

He reached up to grip where his thirium pump sat. 

 

“It’s fine- it’s lovely, Markus.” The words were almost breathless. Mismatched eyes met his, and Connor’s lips curled softly. 

 

“I’m glad you think that, Connor. Feel free to make yourself comfortable . I’m going to recharge, but don’t be afraid to look around. This is your home for the time being.” All Connor did was nod in response, already moving towards the large window. Markus gave him an appraising glance, but said nothing as he sank against the wall to recharge. 

 

Silver pale light shone down on him, and Connor was once again taken aback by how beautiful Markus was. Roughly he shook his head, blinking. Since when did he think like this? There was lots of work to be done on the case, he hardly had time for other things! Quickly, he pulled up his case files. Connor had been working for not half an hour when a message beeped in the corner. It was from Gavin. Curious, he opened it.   

 

‘I asked Kamski about the case. He dug up something pretty interesting for me, you might wanna check it out.’ 

 

Beneath it was a file attachment. 

 

Connor opened it, and all air left his lungs. It was blueprints for a prototype, RK900, Connor’s successor. Then there were trackers placing them all in Cyberlife facilities, listed as unfinished and inactive. 

 

All except for one. 

 

The red dot beeped mockingly at him. Not telling him locations, but informing him of so much more. There was an android with unknown abilities, an unknown appearance, one that was more advanced than Connor, and it was out there. Something like that… well, it could easily put an end to Jericho if it so wished. If this was the killer- Connor didn’t even want to think about that. He downloaded the data, send Gavin a thank you, then leaned up against the window. His eyes fluttered shut, and Connor’s systems whirred to sleep. 

 

A loud thunk awoke Connor, and his eyes opened wide. He glanced around, scanning for the source of the noise. It was revealed to be Hank, cursing and holding his foot. Seemed like he had accidentally kicked over one of the paint cans. Connor relaxed, standing and moving towards him. 

 

“Lieutenant! I didn’t expect to see you here.” Said Connor, mildly surprised. 

 

Hank grumbled something about stupid cans before looking up to meet Connor’s eyes. “Yea well, the scary chick told me you were in here so, ya know.” He shrugged. “Gavin sent me a message, something’ about Cyberlife having a prototype? I figured I’d come get you and Markus to look into it.” 

 

“Oh yes. He sent me the same message.” Running his hand through his hair, Connor moved around Hank and to the door. “We should get Markus, he could put some androids on the job if this prototype shows up. As far as I can tell, only one is currently active. But we can’t be sure. Who knows what it’s capable of? It’s already disabled it’s tracker, so all I know is that it’s somewhere in Detroit, nothing more.” 

 

A soft curse left Hank’s lips. “Right. Shit- ok. Let’s just get robo-jesus and get to the station, ok? We need to get on this as soon as possible. I’ll wait outside for you, I don’t think these androids like me too much.” That made sense, the androids weren’t exactly fond of humans after the revolution. Understandably so. 

 

“Of course, Hank. I’ll be right out.” He smiled reassuringly, finding it came easier this time. That seemed enough for him, because Hank was gone in the next moment. Time to find Markus, then. Somehow the prospect of finding the other android made Connor nervous. Why? He’d been just fine with Markus before! Now, though, his thirium pump beat faster and he felt a warmth rush to his face. Anxiety- an emotion Connor was becoming rapidly familiar with. Exactly what he didn’t need now. 

 

Taking a shaking breath, Connor steeled himself and went to find him. It didn’t take long, Markus was sitting in the main area with a few other androids. He was halfway down the stairs when he spotted Markus. Connor’s hand clenched around the stair railing. It was a stupidly cute moment. Markus was talking to a child android, complimenting her drawing and telling her some sort of story, the child on his knee. Suddenly, she whispered something, and Markus looked up at him. With a start, Connor realized he was staring at the pair with a goofy smile. Quickly composing himself, he headed down the stairs to meet Markus. 

 

“Apologies for interrupting. Hank and I have a new development on the case and I’d like to solve it as fast as possible. Both for your safety and the safety of Jericho.” 

“And your own safety?” Markus asked, raising a brow. The small android on his knee just regarded Connor with thinly veiled curiosity. She was cute, with her brown hair chopped short and a big sweater draped over her. 

 

“Less relevant. It’s my job to find this android and apprehend him. Clearly he has no issue killing other androids, which puts anyone here in danger as well. We need to protect them.” Connor stared into those mismatched eyes, and felt a prickle run down his spy. The look he got was almost a glare, all sharp corners and determination. He sent off the little girl, moving to stand in front of Connor. He was slightly taller- had he always been? 

 

“Connor, your safety matters as much as anyone else here. Don’t forget that.” Markus glanced down for a second, a fleeting moment so fast that Connor almost missed it. Familiar warmth rose to his cheeks again. “Come on, let’s go. This lead has to be important if we have to go right now.” A strange flood of relief and disappointment rushed over Connor. It was confusing, so he simply pushed it aside and nodded. 

 

“Very important, it has something to do with Cyberlife.” 

 

So they went. 

 

Hank looked more haggard than Connor had ever seen him. He was slumped in his desk, staring despondently at the screen with a grey gaze. He barely flinched when the androids both took their respective seats. This case was taking its toll, it seemed. 

 

“So,” Hank began, looking up from the reflective blue computer, “what are we gonna do about this ‘RK900’?” Everyone looked at eachother, and Connor mulled it over. What could they do? There was no feasible way to track the thing, and he didn’t want to ask Cyberlife to do it for them. 

 

Markus tapped on the table to get their attention. There was a gleam in his eyes, one that Connor had seen before. He had an idea. “What if we don’t have to track him?” A grin started to twitch at the corners of his mouth, and Connor tilted his head in confusion. What did that mean? How else would one find an android? It wasn’t like they could just wander around Detroit, looking for an android they didn’t even know the appearance of!   

 

“Alright, I’m listening. What do you mean?” Hank leaned back in his seat, making a “go on” gesture with his hands. 

 

“Well, he wants Connor right? That’s his main goal,” Markus leaned forwards, and Connor listened with interest now. “So what if we made him think he could get him- nice and easy? Lure him out into the open? Whoever shows up- that’s our killer.” 

 

“Wouldn’t that put the tin can in danger, though?” They all glanced up to see Gavin standing there, one shoulder against the wall and a raised eyebrow. He made a good point there. Connor knew he’d be in danger if they used him as bait. A model that new could definitely best him in a fight. Not that it mattered to Connor. As long as they caught this guy, he’d be more than happy to put himself on the line. 

 

Markus? Not so much. His face visibly darkened at even the notion of Connor being put in danger. “Well of course it would. That’s why we need to be extra careful. You might be exactly who we need, detective.” He now fixed Gavin with a piercing stare, and he returned it uneasily. 

 

“Er- what?” 

 

“I think I understand. You’re going to offer me to the de- um- murderer, correct? Probably like a trade. When he’s vulnerable, you’re going to use Hank and Gavin to help ambush and arrest him, or something like that. Right?” Connor looked expectantly at Markus, who gave him a nod. “Which is operating under the assumption that the android is a deviant. Which- while likely- isn’t a certainty. It’s a gamble.” Then he breathed in deep, almost steeling himself. “It’s worth a try. I’ll do it.” 

 

There was a moment’s hesitation, then Gavin nodded. “Sure, I’m in.” That left only Hank. The group turned to stare at him. He sighed, heavily. 

 

“Yea yea fine, we’ll do your crazy idea. I just hope it works- for your sake.” Markus’ mouth twitched into a smile at Hank’s agreement. 

 

“Thank you Lieutenant, we won’t let you down.” 

 

“Sure, sure.” 

 

With their plan in motion, it was time to get everything together. Which meant paperwork, talks with Fowler, and a lot of coordination. Nothing new for Connor, as he pulled up his database and set to work. Just in case, he looked at the map Gavin had sent him once more. 

 

On the sprawling blue screen, the red tracker blinked. 

 

Then it began to move. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this fic again after going through my page. Honestly, idk why I dropped it. So I'm going to be wrapping the dtory up with this chapter, and one more to come. Y'all deserve it. please, enjoy this disaster.


	7. Monster, Monster

Everything was laid out perfectly. Their plan was all laid out, nothing could go wrong. Connor should know- he had run the numbers several times over, however, None of it seemed to ease the roiling, knotted pit that had made its home in his processors. He’d been watching the moving tracker obsessively, but never mentioned it to the group. Just thinking about telling them sent a thrill of terror down his spine in ways Connor couldn’t find the words to describe. Maybe Markus would know- but Connor was definitely not telling him.

 

“Hey.” 

 

As if the room had spun around, Connor was jarred back to reality. All the information displayed behind his eyes was quickly dismissed in favor of regarding Markus sitting beside him. Right- he was in Markus’ room. “Hello, Markus.” He managed to push a small smile on his face. Thankfully, he got one in return. 

 

“Hey Connor. I know it’s the big day, you must be nervous.” His words came out so softly, so lovingly that it made  Connor wanted to cry. Looking at Markus was unbearable. There was an undeniable painful look in his eyes, concern for Connor, but also such a raw and human adoration that he had to avert his gaze to the grey floor. He nodded in lieu of a response. It was enough for Markus. 

 

“Connor can- can you look at me for a second? Please?” And there it was, the impossible. Connor so desperately needed to keep his head down, but Markus sounded so goddamn vulnerable. Silently, he cursed himself, looking up at Markus. “No matter what happens after today I just want you to know....” He hesitated, then grabbed Connor’s hand. Their skin melted away, and all sorts of emotions exploded behind his eyes. A warm sort of feeling; One that wrapped Connor up in a hug and wouldn’t let him go. It was suffocating the best possible sense. 

 

“Markus I-”

 

“Hey! Connor! Your dad is outside and he won’t leave!” The sharpness of North’s voice sliced through the buttery warmth, shocking Connor to attention. He hastily pulled his hand away from Markus and got to his feet. 

 

“Of course, North. We’ll be right out.” 

 

She glanced between Connor and Markus with raised eyebrows, but decided not to comment. There was clearly some tension there. Connor was grateful for it, because he already wanted to die of embarrassment, if he was being honest. Markus nodded curtly, standing as well. They walked outside in dead silence, and Connor knew they looked awkward, if Hank’s scrunched brows were any indication. 

 

“Glad that you two finally made it. Gavin pulled some strings and got in contact with RK900, and he thinks he’s meetin’ you and Con face to face. Basically some bullshit about the safety of Jericho- or something.” Hank shrugged, “Ask Gavin, I don’t fuckin’ know.” With his little debrief finished, Hank turned and lead them to the car. 

 

The tension seemed to mount in the small space, pressing against the windows and crushing Connor into the seat. It was a ridiculous notion, he thought, but it seemed to make sense. Markus shifted beside him. A small creak made him glance up, meeting Hank’s eyes in the mirror. He inclined his head towards Markus and then gave Connor a meaningful glance. Anxiety prickled in Connor’s chest. In return, he shrugged helplessly. 

 

“We’re here.” The car rolled to a stop near an old warehouse, and the androids got out. “I’m gonna drive a ways away, Connor can contact me when it’s time. We don’t want to scare him off before we can get him.” 

 

Connor nodded. “Of course, Lieutenant.” 

 

Markus said nothing, which did little to ease Connor’s nerves. Deviancy really was troublesome, wasn’t it? Dust flew up into the air as Hank sped off, and it felt like Connor’s heart was being dragged along with it. 

 

“Let’s go, he’ll be here soon.” Markus said softly. Connor looked over, nodding stiffly. He didn’t trust himself to speak. Thankfully the click of concrete under his shoes filled the silence plenty. 

 

Inside the warehouse was bare. The only thing of interest were the rafters above their heads, old and dark. Their steps echoed and disappeared into the air above them. Connor had never felt more cramped in his life. 

 

Markus turned to face him, carefully neutral. What to focus on? Eventually his eyes settled on the collar of Markus’ jacket. Yes- yes that would do. “We should get into position.” Murmured Connor. 

 

“Yeah, we should.” 

 

They lingered, staring at each other for a long moment. Then Connor turned his back, hands resting against his spine. Markus moved, grabbing his wrists and pushing Connor to his knees. They waited, artificial breathing filling the individual beats of silence. All the while, a red tracker beeped steadily in his vision. It would be ok, everything was going to be okay. They would catch the deviant, and everything would be fine. 

 

“Let go of me ya ugly fuck!” Connor’s head shot up, trying to find the source of the noise. Hank? There was loud cursing and shuffling from just outside, the two androids shared a worried glance. 

 

“Lieutenant?” Connor called out hesitantly. There was more cursing before the door burst open. Hank was marched in, hands up with a gun to his head. All Connor could do was stare, jaw agape. 

The android looked exactly like him, though slightly taller. It’s-  _ his _ eyes were blue, piercing and bright in a way that was impossible to ignore, regarding Hank with a calculated frigidity. A black jacket draped over his shoulder, and Connor realized with a vaguely sick feeling that he was wearing his own LED on a chain around his neck. RK900 tilted his head, black hair swishing as he grinned. 

 

“Hello Connor. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The words came out as a low purr, and Connor shifted nervously. “You seem to be under the impression, however, that I am stupid. Thinking that you could trick me?” He laughed, shaking his head, “I’d almost call it cute.” 

 

“Let him go, he’s not involved.” Markus said, stepping forward. He stood no chance against RK900, but Connor found it touching that he tried to protect Hank anyway. 

 

RK900 just snorted, unamused. “Let him go? Why, so you can both pounce on me and drag me to prison? I don’t think so. I came here for Connor, and that’s exactly what I’m going to get. It’s him or Hank’s life, your choice.” He offered a condescending smile, and Hank growled. 

 

“Don’t do it Con, he’ll kill you!” Hank tried to move forward, to which RK900 whacked him with the butt of the gun. Hank crumpled, holding his had and groaning. 

 

“That’s quite enough of you.” RK900 sneered. 

 

Connor felt a sense of mounting horror, but his feet were frozen to the concrete. This- this couldn’t be happening! Hank- oh god poor Hank. He looked to be in so much pain. And Markus, with his furious eyes and set jaw. This wasn’t a choice he should have to make. It…

 

It wasn’t  _ fair. _

 

“Let him go! I’ll do it- I’ll come with you. Just… just leave him be.” Connor stepped past Markus, looking pleadingly into RK900’s cold eyes. All the response he got was an incline of the head and a finger curling invitingly. 

 

“No-! Connor don’t-” But he wasn’t listening. Markus of all people should understand- he  _ needed  _ to do this. One foot moved carefully forwards, stepping ever closer to RK900’s cold smile. Carelessly, he kicked Hank aside, and Connor winced. 

 

Markus’ eyes bored into his back, and he could almost feel his anguish. It was horrible. All the while, RK grinned with far too many teeth. “There you go…” He crooned, one hand delicately cupping Connor’s jaw. He swallowed, shaking. Markus was starting to move, trying to shift closer but it wouldn’t work and Connor knew that-

 

Click.

 

“Step away from the android.” 

 

Everyone froze, including RK. Connor managed a glance, and saw something that made his heart soar. Gavin, with a gun held to RK900’s head. He seemed angry, and there were obvious bruises on his face and neck. Was he ok? 

 

RK’s LED flickered, despite being around his neck. It turned red, then moved to yellow. He tried to spin around, but Gavin cracked him across the face and sent him sprawling, the next thing Connor could see, the detective had pressed a boot to RK’s chest, and cocked the gun. “You’re under arrest for murder and assault of an officer, you have the right to remain silent.” 

 

Connor heard a groan; Hank was getting up, albeit slowly. He and Markus rushed over, helping the Lieutenant to his feet. “Backup is already outside, you two get him outta here.” Gavin said, not looking away from RK’s surprised and angry face. 

 

“Thank you, Gavin.” Connor tilted his head. It was satisfying to see RK look so angry, served the asshole right. 

 

As soon as they got outside, some officers rushed to help. Hank was, despite his protests, being driven to the hospital. There had been a lot of blood from the head injury and good chance of concussion, according to Connor’s scans. RK900 was apprehended and taken to the police station for questioning. Connor was going to call a taxi to get there as well when- 

 

“Wait!” A hand pulled him back, and he looked at Markus. “I- you shouldn’t be alone after all that.” He seemed to be at a loss for words, and that’s what surprised Connor the most. Markus always had the words. Yet here he was, slightly flushed and fumbling for what to say. It almost made him smile. 

 

“Okay. Come with me then, I have a place we can go.” Moving into the taxi, he motioned for Markus to follow. And he did. The drive was short. However, Connor’s own nerves had been building the whole ride. Was this really a good idea? Well it was too late now; the taxi rolled to a stop and let them both out before driving off with a cheery ‘thank you!’ message. 

 

Though his mind was racing, Connor moved forwards, leaning over the railing. He remembered the last time he was here with Hank. It was much more beautiful in the day, with the sun reflecting in the water and no snowfall. He smiled. Soft rustling alerted him to Markus. Nerves began to resurface, and he chewed on his lip. 

 

Usually harsh eyes were soft. He saw Markus look out over the water, humming thoughtfully. Whoever designed him truly had an eye for beauty; The artisan curve of his jaw, or how freckles delicately rested on his cheeks. A deep ache ripped open Connor’s chest, and he couldn’t look away. 

 

“It truly is beautiful out here, Connor. Serene.” 

 

“Yea, it is.” Connor’s words rose through his throat and nestled in his ears, unsure if he’d even said them. All he could do was stare at Markus; stare at him until his legs turned soft and he knew he was smiling. 

 

Now Markus was facing him, head tilted and a small smile on his face. Connor’s cheeks heated. Had his ogling been that obvious? Gently, a hand curled over his own. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Markus whispered, as if he was saying a prayer. 

 

Then they were kissing, and it was like being in Jericho all over again. Warmth poured over his body and he sank into Markus’ arms. He wasn’t sure who pulled away first, but they were pressing their heads together, breaths mingling and hands pale white. Nothing else mattered in the world, not when Markus was filling his senses and making everything float off of the ground. It was perfect. 

  
  


Gavin stared at the android, sitting stock still. He hadn’t moved since they brought him in. All that was visible were the occasional taps of fingers against his handcuffs. God it was strange to look at. Dyed black hair, and these creepy blue eyes that made him shiver. Sure, Gavin had seen shit in his time, but never anything like this. Well- no use in hesitating. Connor was nowhere to be found, so they may as well get started. Tina pressed ‘record’, and Gavin stepped inside the interrogation room. 

 

“Hello Detective, it’s so nice to see you again. Is Connor well? What about the Lieutenant?” 

 

“Shut it.” Snarled Gavin. The arrogance of this guy pissed him the hell off. “I ask questions, you answer. That’s it. Capiche?” 

 

RK900 laughed breathily, tilting his head mockingly. His long legs were splayed out, and Gavin could see the blood on his boots. Human blood, with smaller splatters of blue. Swallowing, he forced himself to look up instead. The android gave a small nod of assent, a sort of ‘go on’ gesture. 

 

“How many people have you killed, RK900?” 

 

“Nines.” 

 

Gavin blinked. “Nine, you’ve killed nine?” 

 

Again, RK900 mockingly laughed. The sound rattled in Gavin’s skull until he was grinding his teeth. “No, no,” he said, “my name is Nines. I’d ask that you call me as such, Detective.” Even this statement sounded haughty, high and mighty and goddamn infuriating! Barely, just barely, Gavin managed to control himself long enough to not punch that smug look off of his face. 

 

“Okay… Nines. Fine. Nines, how many people have you killed?” Gavin walked closer to him, squinting suspiciously. Nines smiled lazily, leaning forward to regard him with obvious interest. Those cold eyes dragged up and down, making Gavin hunch in slightly. The android licked his lips, baring shiny white teeth in a hungry grin. 

 

“Plenty. Android and human, both die much the same.” Nines let his hair fall over his eye gently, curling his face into a much more fond expression, as if reliving a particularly pleasant memory. The sight was sickening. “Though I would say about… sixteen, including the ones you’ve discovered.” Gavin felt a shiver crawl up his spine. 

 

“Sixteen?” Gavin was pretty sure he’d gone pale at that point, staring in abject horror. That meant there were at least twelve victims they had never even found. That thought alone made his skin prickle. 

 

Silence settled over the room, with Nines leaning close. He was observing the Gavin again, zeroing in on the bruises that decorated his neck. They were from an altercation with a drunk man, which had happened shortly before Gavin rushed to help Connor and the rest. Ugly, purple splotches that Nines was eyeing like one might with fine art. It unnerved him. 

 

“Oi! The fuck are you looking at?” Spat Gavin, subconsciously, he rubbed his neck. 

 

“Those bruises on your neck. Looks like someone choked you, yes?” Nines didn’t wait for an answer, just chattering on. “You have telltale fingerprints. Must have squeezed hard, since they’re only a few hours old. Or maybe you bruise easily, detective?” 

 

The rapid fire analysis threw Gavin for a loop, and he blinked, bewildered. What the fresh hell was this? He was supposed to be interrogating Nines, not the other way around! The detective snarled, fists clenched in frustration at the android’s incessant chatter.  

 

Connor poked his head in the doorway. Hank and Officer Chen were sitting in front of the screen, watching Gavin and Nines speak. At the sound of footsteps, Hank glanced up. “Hey Con, come in. We just started.” A bandage was wrapped around his head, but Hank seemed mostly fine. Connor felt a wave of relief at seeing this.  

 

Nodding, he slipped inside the room with Markus in tow. It seemed like Gavin was tense, arms folded and pressed up as if hiding himself from the android. He could hear him saying something angrily, and tuned in to the conversation. 

 

“-and why Connor? Of all the androids to fixate on, it was him. Why?” Gavin threw one of his hands up vaguely. “Is he really that special to you?” 

 

Nines seemed to think about this, leaning back in his chair, thoughtfully  humming. “Well… I suppose since he was my predecessor, I already had a bias. So when I woke up in cyberlife, I wanted to find him. Immediately deviating upon awakening is not a pleasant experience.” He sighed deeply then, relaxing back in the chair like a lazy cat. 

 

Gavin caught a flash of those white teeth again, with canines like a dog. Well that was creepy as shit! “Then the murders, what about those, huh? How did those relate to Connor- and what did you want with him, anyway?” 

 

“Murder started as a necessity, self preservation. So sue me, detective, but I started having fun with it. Imagine my surprise when I learned that my new hobby could bring Connor to my very doorstep! It was all too perfect, don’t you agree?” 

 

No, no he really didn’t. Gavin glared vehemently, hoping he made it clear that he didn’t support this bullshit in the slightest. “You didn’t explain what you wanted with Connor.” Insisted the detective. 

 

“Mmm, but does that really matter? Well- to you it does. Though you mustn’t worry, I have no interest in him anymore.” Nines practically purred, slinking towards Gavin until his cuffed hands were placed on the table and his face was right by Gavin’s ear. His mouth moved in words only the detective could hear. 

 

Connor watched Gavin go pale. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, like a shocked goldfish. Finally, he stuttered out a few words. 

 

“Y-you- you sick fuck! I’ve heard more than enough! You’re going to fucking jail, you piece of plastic shit- if I don’t shoot you first.” Gavin was- trembling? Yes, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. His jaw set tight until veins pressed out, and his eyes were wide with barely concealed panic.

 

Nines cackled, throwing his head back and shaking with the dark sound of it. “Oh detective, you are just too adorable.” The android raised his hands, holding the handcuffs from his first finger, open. “Do you think a prison could hold me?” 

 

Connor got up immediately at seeing this. “We have to get in there! Detective Reed is-” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Nines raised a pale white hand, and snapped his fingers. 

 

Suddenly, all Connor could see was a blacked out screen. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was gettin too long so I had to split it! Hopefully the next half will be out soon!


	8. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

“Shit! This is bad.” Hank cursed, already standing. Officer Chen moved to call for backup, and Markus was trying the door. 

 

“It’s locked!” He growled, tapping the panel over and over to no avail. The small symbol didn’t move, watching him mockingly.  

 

Connor pushed past him, desperately trying the panel as well. He was locked out of all the systems, and couldn’t get in. “We have to hack it from the control panel, but I don’t know how fast I can do it.” Panic was starting to set in. What if Detective Reed was dead already? 

 

Markus put a hand on his shoulder. “Ok. Let’s do it.” His determination grounded Connor, and he let out a shaky breath, nodding. They were going to save Gavin- they had to! 

 

Skin melted away as Connor connected to the mainframe of the interrogation room. Firewalls blocked everything, but he didn’t stop. With Markus’ help they could effectively tear them down. He just hoped that it would be in time. 

 

The screen flickered, flashing brief moments of what was happening in there. Gavin on the ground- Gavin struggling against pale hands on this throat- Gavin pressed against a wall. Nines grabbing his face- red, blue- splatters of what Connor hoped and prayed wasn’t blood. The panic mounted. 

 

Backup had arrived, and they were trying to break the door in- with little success. Connor’s vision blurred. It had to work! Tina Chen was working furiously, typing something on the keyboard, trying to get access. He heard Hank’s swearing and yelling, distant in the background. Another flickering screen. 

 

Nines, with red blood dripping off his lips. Gavin slumped against the wall. No! No no no! Connor forced himself into the code with renewed vigor. Markus seemed to be groaning, struggling to follow. Something clicked, and the door unlocked. 

 

He didn’t pay attention to anything else, ripping his hand away from the screen and sprinting in. Two officers were trying to wrestle Nines, and failing. Connor moved in, kicking the android’s legs so he tripped. In an instant the officers had him pinned down, spitting thirium onto the floor. 

 

“You are fucking crazy!” Gavin shouted, shifting away from the grinning android. He seemed to be bleeding from the nose and mouth and- neck? Connor knelt down in front of him, a hand held out placatingly. 

 

“Gavin, are you alright?” Connor’s words seemed to snap Gavin out of whatever shock he was in. The detective looked up, at a loss for words. Blood still dripped freely down his nose. Instead of waiting for a reply, Connor helped Gavin to his feet. They were almost out when Nines spoke once more. 

“I was right, Gavin. You do bruise easy.” He was grinning. Connor had to practically drag Gavin out to keep him from attacking the android again. 

 

With counts of assaulting two officers, and confessing to sixteen murders, Nines was sentenced  to prison. The first android to have accomplished this. Or, Connor supposed, earned it. Gavin refused to speak about what happened in the interrogation room, but his other testimony was more than enough. Connor worried for him sometimes. Then again, it wasn’t really his business. He didn’t ask why Gavin had been leaving early, or why he’d been on record for visiting the local prison multiple times a week. Gavin could keep his secrets, Connor figured. 

 

Besides, there were much more important things in his life now. After the case had been closed, Markus had asked Connor out. How could he say no? With Hank’s (slightly reluctant) blessing, they had started seeing each other. Connor felt like the luckiest android in the whole goddamn world. 

 

The smell of pancakes and bacon seemed to fill the house, luring both Sumo and his grumpy owner into the kitchen. “Mm- pancakes, Connor?” Asked Hank sleepily. He was trying hard to look disinterested. Connor laughed. 

 

“Yes Hank, pancakes and bacon. I made you some coffee, it’s on the counter.” Connor gestured with his head, sliding a fluffy pancake onto the small stack. He placed it in front of Hank, along with syrup and a small plate of warm, crispy bacon. 

 

“You know you don’t have to do this, right Connor?” Hank asked, while drowning the poor pancakes in syrup. He always did like his sweets. But it was better than whisky. 

 

“I know, but I like to do this for you, Hank. It’s nice to see you be happy.” Connor smiled wide, and Hank opened his mouth to respond- when someone knocked on the door. Connor perked up curiously, going to peek through the window. 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“It’s Markus!” Connor beamed with delight, already turning expectantly to Hank. The man regarded him for a moment, then sighed and waved his hand. 

 

“Go! Go hang out with your boyfriend and his posse or whatever. I’ll be fine! Just uh-” Hank waved at the coat rack, “get a coat will ya? Don’t need your processors freezing up in the winter.” As gruff as it seemed, Connor knew this was Hank’s way of showing affection. 

 

He grabbed the coat, slipping it on and nodding his head slightly. “Of course, Hank. Don’t forget to walk Sumo!” Out he went, rushing over to Markus. “Markus, hello! North, Simon, Josh, hi!” Connor waved at them, and they amicably waved back. 

 

“Hey Connor! How’s my favorite nerd?” North asked, ruffling his hair. Connor laughed, ducking away and trying to push it back into place, to no avail. Oh well, it hardly mattered anyway. Her friendly demeanor sent warmth washing over him, and he nudged her playfully. 

 

“I’m doing well, thank you! What’s the reason for your visit, if I may ask?” Connor asked, looking at the group curiously. They exchanged glances, then grinned. Connor got the distinct feeling that there was something he wasn’t being informed of here. 

 

Markus wrapped an arm around him, and the group began to stroll along again. “Don’t worry so much Connor, just trust us.” Though he sounded perfectly calm, there was a twinkle in his eye. Connor decided to just keep his mouth shut and nod. 

 

Snow drifted down, gently coating Detroit in a fine powder. A few snowflakes landed on Connor’s nose, and he went cross-eyed trying to watch them. Maybe the coat was a good idea, as the outside temperature registered as fourteen degrees, and his processors weren’t always fond of the cold. 

 

Josh and North ended up getting into a snowball fight, which resulted in the entire group covered in the stuff. Yet still, Connor had no idea where they were going. What could this even be? He glanced at Simon, who minutely shook his head with a knowing grin. Dammit. They seemed determined to keep him in the dark. 

 

After twenty minutes of walking in comfortable silence, the group approached what seemed to be a park. Connor could hear faint barking, and his brow furrowed. “Dogs?” 

 

North was giving him a wide grin, and Markus squeezed his side comfortingly. “Come on Connor, take a look.” Connor raised an eyebrow, but stepped closer. Through the fence he could see- 

 

“It’s a dog park!” Connor’s face lit up. That got a small laugh from the group, and he was pushed towards the gate. Was this the surprise? It seemed so. A quick scan revealed their exact location, and to Connor’s surprise, he had never been to this park before. Next time, he should take Sumo along. 

 

The android rushed inside, everyone else in tow. Dogs were everywhere, running and barking, or just sleeping on the grass. Man- he hoped he had enough time to pet them all! Already he was jogging over to the first owner, cooing to her adorable corgi. 

 

“Cute, isn’t he?” Markus murmured, watching Connor laugh with delight as the puppy licked his face. It was adorable, and one of those moments where he looked truly human- LED or not. If Markus hadn’t been so distracted, he might have seen how North looked at him. She sucked on her teeth, glancing to see Connor as well. 

 

“You really love him, don’t you?” She said suddenly. Markus startled, looking at her. Slowly, he nodded his head. North sighed deeply, seeming to deflate. “Ok- I- Ok. I believe you. If he really makes you that happy then just… promise me something, can you do that?” 

 

“Sure, what is it?” Markus looked quizzically at her. 

 

“Don’t lose him. He’s special, I can see that. Make sure you keep him close.” She smiled up at him, and it was almost forlorn. Markus sucked in a deep breath, looking her in the eyes. Her LED flickered yellow for a moment, but he didn’t look. 

 

“I promise, North,

  
  
  


“I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all intents and purposes, this is the end! I'm thinking of maybe writing a bonus scene about what happened in the evidence room, and the after math, from Gavin's POV! Let me know if y'all want that. If not, Ciao for now!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be slow updates until I can push through the last 6 chapters of my other fanfic im so sorry


End file.
